


Nighttime Visitor

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [3]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, Dreams, F/M, Female Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Quiet visits Akira in her dreams and is pleased to learn his leader is back.





	Nighttime Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part three of the "Cursed" series.

"Nighttime Visitor"

Akira looked around in surprise. She was sure she had fallen asleep in her room in Castle Gradam on Altea. It looked like the rooms she shared with her team on Earth at the Fuji Space School. As she was looking around in shock, Shirogane Takashi walked in.

"Quiet?" Akira gasped.

"Hey, Chief. It's so good to see you back to normal."

Akira closed the distance between them, hugging him tightly. "I miss you so much!"

Takashi smiled and hugged her back. "Be careful, Chief, we don't want to give Moody a reason to be jealous."

Akira looked up at him. "Do you mean..."

As if in response to her unfinished question, the rest of the GoLion pilots walked in. They all gathered around Takashi and Akira, making it a group hug. Isamu was behind Akira, encompassing her, Hiroshi was on Takashi's side, and Tsuyoshi was behind the departed pilot.

"It's so good to see you all again," Takashi said. "However, please let go."

The pilots let go and stepped back, Isamu leaving his hands on Akira's hips. Takashi smiled at his leader and her second-in-command. "I'm glad you two are more open with your affection."

"It's a lot easier on Altea than it was on Earth. I think Raible and Hys are just glad that I'm not pursuing Fala," Isamu said.

"I also think Hys is trying to wrap her mind around me being female," Akira added.

"Who is Hys?" Takashi asked.

"Hys serves the Altean royal family, specifically she is Hime's royal governess," Akira explained.

"She despises us," Hiroshi added.

"She just doesn't like that we're drifters from a dead planet that constantly insist that 'her highness act below her station,'" Isamu added, using air quotes around the last five words, illustrating that it was something they heard before.

"How do you do that?" Takashi asked.

Akira grinned. "I'm not the only girl on the team."

"Fala is flying my lion?" Takashi smiled. "Good. I'm sure she's good at it."

"She wasn't at first, but I soon trained her up," Isamu boasted.

"You knocked her out of the sky," Akira quipped, nudging her boyfriend in the ribs. "Multiple times."

Isamu flinched slightly but grinned nonetheless. "She did get better."

Takashi's grin grew as he watched his team banter back and forth. "I wish this could last, but it can't. I have to say good bye again, but maybe I'll be able to contact you again in your dreams."

Akira broke out of Isamu's arms and hugged Takashi one more time, tears in her eyes. "Please don't stay gone for long. I miss you so much."

Takashi stroked Akira's long hair. "You've cried enough tears for me, Akira. Please don't cry more. We will see each other again."

Akira squeezed Takashi tightly before she released him and stepped back, bumping into Isamu, who wrapped an arm around her waist. The view of the Fuji Space School faded until the pilots were surrounded by blackness before they returned to their regular dreams of defeating the Galra Empire.

Fin


End file.
